Interviewing Dee
A Lucky Fan Will get to Interview The Baddest Bitch Dee from (Boss Girls Club: Houston). Question #1 Hey Dee sis I'm hear you're baddest bitch of your season what can we expect from you on the season? BADDEST BITCH That's what They saying LOL i Been That Bitch Since i was Born Okay you Guys can expect me being a real ass BITCH a Boss Ass BITCH and Just all out myself i was never fake for the cameras i did me and what i felt was right and if That meant snatching some edges and Throwing some Hands That's what i did PERIOD!!!! Question #2 Ok sis I'm loving you already. So who did you click with in the house and who didn't you fuck with? Thank You I Clicked with My baby Sam i love Me some Sammy and My Bitch Carson i don't fuck with the Rest of Them Hoes they know what it is. Question #3 Who would you say caused the most trouble in the house and which bitch would you say you butt heads with the most Them Old ass Hoes Bay and Gina They always Had something to say and always was starting shit for Nor reason and Butt Heads The Most with Gina i cant do her she fake Basic and Just ha ha ha i don't fuck with her and i had to whoop her ass a few times and Princess to. Question #4 Girl why the hell did Heather go home so fast I need the tea LOL i Liked Heather i wish she would have stayed she left because Them old HOES Bay and Gina was fucking with her for No reason and when she socked That Hoe Bay They wanna Jump her and Heather Just she Young she just Turned 21 like right before filming so she wasn't really feeling it so she left Question #5 Oh hell naw I don't do jump-a-hoes. I'm always curious how were the replacements this season cuz they always disappoint, well beside Carson cuz she sound like a boss Right Only Scary Hoes Jump and Carson is a Boss My Bitch is THAT BITCH Period Um we only had 2 well 3 if you count Carson But Umm They was Ok My Boo Bailey was cool I Love her Goofy ass But I don't like Asia she sided with the Lame Hoes and got her ass BEAT Okay. Question #6 Oh shit. Do you know what the season fight is going to be and are you in it? We Got to Watch The episodes at The Reunion But IDK if i Can Say But Nah i wasn't in it well i wasn't fighting i was Breaking stuff up but My BITCH Carson had Hoes LEAKING. Question #7 Who do you think you'll have to beat ass at the reunion? WE ALREADY FILMED IT I CANT SPEAK ON THAT YET THO Question #8 And my last question is did some bitches get what they deserved at the reunion? Yesss Bay, Princess and Gina Most def did LOL i cat wait for yall to see it.